Difícil Decisión
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Kaito Kid ha hecho su gran movimiento y ya es hora de desarrollarlo. Sin embargo, ha olvidado un importante detalle: ¡tiene visitas en casa!   One-shot yaoi. Saguru Hakuba/Kaito Kuroba.


Resumen:

Kaito Kid ha hecho su gran movimiento y ya es hora de desarrollarlo. Sin embargo, ha olvidado un importante detalle: ¡tiene visitas en casa!

One-shot yaoi. Saguru Hakuba/Kaito Kuroba.

* * *

><p>Hola holaa! Dioses! Hace tiempo que no me pasaba a actualizar. Esta vez vengo con nuevo fic, hecho para mi buena amiga Kitsu y dedicado a ella por su cumpleaños y por navidad. Espero que les guste!<br>Y, claro está, Detective Conan no me pertenece. Esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión :D. Ah! Una cosa más: el fic contiene lemon YAOI! Si no les gusta, por favor, absténganse de leer, aunque todos son bienvenidos.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Difícil decisión"<strong>

**Por: Pervertida Yaoista**

Aclaraciones del texto:

"**Negrita": flash back.**

* * *

><p>La gran noche había llegado.<p>

Hacía ya una semana desde que Kaito Kid había anunciado su próximo robo. Con una de sus notas acostumbradas, advirtió a las unidades policiales que su nueva adquisición sería la _Tiara de la gran duquesa Vladimir_, una de las tantas Joyas de la Corona británica que se estaba exhibiendo especialmente en el Tokio City Museum.

La tiara consistía en quince círculos de diamantes, dentro de los cuales hay engastada una perla en forma de pera, sustituible por una esmeralda de la misma forma en cada círculo. Un tesoro bastante interesante para el joven ladrón, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con la Joya Pandora. Además, así podría poner a prueba el nuevo truco de magia que había estado ensayando durante semanas.

En esta ocasión, Konosuke Jii lo asistiría desde los alrededores del Museo, con todo lo necesario para que Kaito Kid pudiese escapar del inspector Nakamori y sus sabuesos sin riesgo alguno.

Eran las 20:10 hrs. de un día viernes cuando decidió que era momento de disfrazarse. Su fechoría sería cometida a las 22:00 hrs.

Kuroba, antes de ponerse manos a la obra, comió una cena ligera —¡claro que no podía trabajar con el estómago vacío!—, luego se dirigió al baño y lavó sus dientes antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Estaba a punto de tocar el retrato de su padre cuando un inesperado sonido llamó su atención.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y Kaito se preguntó quién llamaría a su puerta en un momento como ese. Desconcertado, se dirigió a abrir y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

—¡Oh! Sa-Saguru… ¿q-qué haces aquí?

—Hola, ¿me dejarás entrar? —le respondió, medio ofendido porque lo recibiera de esa forma.

Kaito se hizo a un lado para hacerlo pasar, y una vez dentro le preguntó de nuevo que qué hacía allí, porque —estaba muy claro— no lo esperaba.

—Lo olvidaste ¿no? —le dijo Saguru Hakuba, mirándole con el cejo fruncido, pero manteniendo una sonrisita en la cara que demostraba diversión por el desconcierto del otro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me invitaste a pasar la noche en tu casa hace un par de semanas.

—¿Qué? ¿Para hoy? —medio gritó Kaito, abriendo los ojos enormemente y mirando de Hakuba a un reloj de pared alternadamente, preocupado por el tiempo.

—Eh… sí —comentó dubitativo—. Es normal que no lo recuerdes, estábamos bastante ocupados en otra cosa… ¿lo recuerdas ya? —insinuó el detective, acercándose a Kaito y depositando un repentino beso en su boca.

Kaito se echó hacia atrás para separarse de Saguru y verle directo a los ojos, confuso, rememorando lo sucedido hace dos semanas atrás.

"—**¡Ahh! —jadeó cierto castaño al ser estampado con mayor fuerza sobre un estante, correspondiente a la sala de audiovisual. Rápidamente se abrazó al cuello, levantó las piernas y las enrolló sobre las caderas de aquel muchacho que lo tenía acorralado, friccionando así su necesitada erección. **

**Saguru y Kaito se habían quedado ese día hasta muy entrada la tarde limpiando su salón de clases, junto a demás compañeros —entre ellos Aoko Nakamori— que, al terminar, se fueron a sus respectivas casas de inmediato. Y, cuando no hubo nadie más, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a esa sala tan especial. **

**Kaito gimió sonoramente cuando Saguru se refregó contra él, ambos se estremecieron y su calor corporal aumentó considerablemente. Se necesitaban demasiado como para extender el encuentro por más tiempo, así que el joven mago se bajó de Hakuba, se quitó la ropa de la parte inferior a medias y se montó una vez más sobre el detective, quien ya había liberado su adolorido miembro y le penetraba casi con facilidad. **

—**_¡OhSaguruporDios!_ —gimió Kaito, aferrándose con fuerza de los hombros del detective y mordiéndose los labios con saña. El susodicho gimió también sobre su cuello, lamiendo y luego raspando con sus dientes la expuesta piel. **

**Ambos se agitaron con violencia, con la pasión desbordándose por sus poros, sudando y jadeando escandalosamente. Saguru movía con insistencia su cadera para reencontrarla con la de Kaito, en un vaivén rápido, intenso, que se volvía errático con el pasar de los minutos. **

**Las bocas se unieron en un desesperado beso, caliente, tal y como ellos se sentían. Kaito ajustó más sus piernas a los glúteos de su amante y las empujó hacia si, para que las embestidas fueran más profundas. **

—**¡Ahh Kaito! —le resopló en el oído cuando se sintió preso por la estrechez del chico, cuando pareció absorberle. Jadeó de nuevo antes de que su boca se viera literalmente devorada por los dientes de Kaito, que le obligó a gemir descontrolado para devolverle con gula el mordisco, y luego las lamidas, y cuanta succión se presentara.**

—**Hmm… ya no pu-puedo más… —le hizo saber Kaito a su amante, tocándose a si mismo tan rápido como su muñeca lo permitía. **

—**Y-yo tampoco… **

**Ambos muchachos volvieron a reencontrar sus bocas en un beso exasperado, sus dientes chocaron pero no les importó, siguieron besándose mientras que las embestidas llegaban a su fin en un estrepitoso e intenso orgasmo. Kaito no pudo hacer menos que jadear contra la mejilla de Saguru, y éste dejó que su cuerpo aplastara el del ladrón con suavidad, sin oprimirlo demasiado a pesar de lo cansadas que se sentían sus piernas al cargarlo. **

—**Para la próxima, re-recuérdame hacerlo en una cama… **

**Saguru sonrió contra el hombro de Kaito, dejando un ligero beso allí antes de responderle— Me parece buena idea. ¿Puedo visitarte a tu casa un día de éstos? **

—**¿Y te quedarías toda la noche conmigo? —cuestionó el castaño, sonriéndole a Saguru cuando le miró. **

—**¡Pues claro! **

—**¡Entonces ve cuando quieras! —sin esperar, Kaito se aferró con fuerza a los hombros y a las caderas de Saguru, besándole las mejillas y los labios con sucesivos toponcitos, haciéndole sonreír—. En un viernes sería mejor, así te quedas hasta el fin de semana.**

—**Estupendo."**

La sonrisa que había aflorado en los labios de Saguru ese día, quedó clavada en la memoria de Kaito y la volvió a ver ahora, radiante, maravillosa, pero que escondía una traviesa intención.

—Sinceramente yo… n-no recordaba —le aclaró, sin intenciones de hacer enojar a su pareja, aunque éste le sonreía como si ya se lo esperara.

—Descuida. Sabía que algo así pasaría —Saguru se acercó a Kaito para abrazarlo, y él se dejó hacer porque le encantaba que tuviera esos detalles—. ¿Qué tal si cocinamos? Así cenamos juntos y… ¿vemos una película?

Las sugerencias despertaron a Kaito. Ciertamente, no le desagradaba la idea de quedarse en casa con el detective, ¡pero tenía una misión que cumplir y no podía esperar!

—No va a poder ser —Kaito deshizo el abrazo con suavidad, y Saguru le miró intrigado.

—¿Por qué?

—Te-tengo un compromiso esta noche. ¿Por qué no te vas y planeamos algo para otro día?

Saguru fue empujado por la espalda hasta la puerta, pero Kaito no alcanzó a abrirla cuando el detective ya se apoyaba en ella para no dejarle hacerlo—. ¿Me estás echando? —preguntó, con irritación en la voz—. ¡Pensé que querías esto!

—¡Y lo quiero! Pero, entiéndeme, quedé en juntarme con Jii.

—¿Para qué?

—U-un asunto importante —justificó Kaito, nervioso, intentando abrir la puerta a la fuerza, pero sin éxito.

—¿Muy, muy importante?

—Mucho.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Es que realmente tienes algo más importante que hacer que estar conmigo? —le susurró Saguru, acercándose a Kaito y mirándole de una morbosa manera.

—Mmm… —gimió el castaño, sin saber qué responderle, ni modo que le contara que iba a robar una de las joyas mejores resguardas del mundo. Prefirió callar, sin dejar de observar el reloj de pared, porque cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo valioso para un excelente robo.

—Puedes hacer una excepción ¿no?

—Ahm… me pones en una situación difícil —aceptó el ladrón, desviando la mirada de nuevo al reloj, que marcaba las 20:53 hrs. No evitó la mueca y el jadeo casi desesperado que escapó de sus labios—. Por favor, Saguru, no me hagas esto…

—¡No! ¡No me hagas esto tú a mí! —gruñó el otro, tomando a Kaito por la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo—. Necesito de ti. ¡Te quiero! —Saguru estrelló su boca contra la otra, y Kaito abrió los labios con facilidad para que ingresara la tan ansiada y experta lengua de su amante, extasiándose de ella, de su saliva y su aliento cada vez más desenfrenado. No hizo menos que gemir entre medio del beso y guiar sus manos hacia la nuca de Saguru para profundizar el contacto.

Y es que… ¡no podía desearlo más que en ese instante! El cuerpo de Kaito de inmediato reaccionó al roce, a las manos de _SU_ Saguru tomándole por la cintura, la cadera después, los glúteos más tarde.

Ansioso, el detective esperó lo que Kaito siempre hacía cuando le apretaba el trasero: le saltó encima cual pequeño mono, apresando con sus piernas la cintura de Saguru y abrazándose a sus hombros, queriendo sentir —como siempre— el intenso roce de su entrepierna con su igual, con los torsos tan pegados que hasta les costaba respirar.

—Te quiero, Kaito, te quiero —le reafirmó Saguru contra los labios, sin dejar de apresarlo entre sus brazos para guiarse más al interior de la casa.

Llegaron a la pequeña sala de estar, donde de inmediato Saguru se sentó en el sillón con Kaito encima, para que éste se moviera a gusto sobre su regazo, recibiendo encantado a aquella lengua que se movía contra la suya, que pronto bajó por su mandíbula hasta el cuello, y Kaito, embelesado, subió la barbilla y miró de reojo el reloj colgado en la pared frente a él…

—¡Mierda! —jadeó estranguladamente para dar paso a una torpe y desganada separación—. No podemos seguir ahora… ¡se me hace tarde!

—Pero Kaito…

Éste ni le escuchó, porque ya estaba bastante lejos de Saguru, pensando en la mejor manera de "deshacerse" del detective sin que sospechara y llegar a la hora al museo.

—Necesito que te vayas… ¡por favor!

—¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Saguru, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y un brillo de decepción en los ojos. A Kaito se le encogió el corazón cuando lo notó.

—Ya quisiera que no, pero… —se tuvo que morder el labio inferior, muy indeciso, muy culpable. No quería que su amante se fuera, ni que se sintiera rechazado cuando era más que obvio que lo deseaba con locura.

Ya pasaban unos minutos de las 21:00 hrs. y si Kaito no salía en ese preciso momento de su casa, no llegaría con la puntualidad que le caracterizaba en sus robos, ¡y tendría que vestirse en el camino! Que horror.

—Ahórrate las palabras, Kaito, ya me voy… —el detective se acomodó la ropa y, sin mirar nada, caminó con paso decidido a la puerta principal, dispuesto a irse.

Las palabras dichas en voz muy baja, junto a las acciones de Saguru, hicieron reaccionar al castaño. No quería que se fuera, pero él debía irse. Quería quedarse junto a él, pero no podía por razones de fuerza mayor. Pero… ¿quién decía que no podía? ¿Qué era más importante: una jodida piedra o Saguru, su pareja?

Ciertamente, la situación se había complicado para Kaito. Debía de tomar una muy difícil decisión: quedarse con Saguru o cumplir con el robo como había prometido. En esta ocasión no podía hacer las cosas como con Aoko. A ella era fácil engañarla para escaquearse por un tiempo y volver sin que se diese cuenta. Con Saguru Hakuba era otra historia.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose sacó a Kaito de sus cavilaciones. ¡Saguru ya no estaba! ¡Se iba en verdad! Y lejos de sentirse aliviado porque el "estorbo" desaparecía, una aguda punzada en el pecho lo obligó inconscientemente a correr hacia la calle para buscarlo.

—¡Saguru, espera! —pidió, medio gritando, a éste, el que se detuvo y volteó—. ¡No quiero que te vayas! —los bellos ojos de Kaito se posaron en los del detective, y tuvo que soltar un suspiro angustiado por sentir que le había decepcionado a él.

—Allá adentro no me demostraste lo mismo.

—¡Lo sé! Lo lamento.

—No me sirve que sólo lo lamentes. Yo… quiero estar contigo, en serio, y tú… —se pausó, mordiéndose los labios—, no siento lo mismo por tu parte.

—¡Pero yo sí te quiero! —balbuceó el mago, rezando para que le creyera—. No tienes idea de lo importante que te has vuelto para mí el último tiempo.

—Y eso… ¿qué significa?

—Significa que… ya lo decidí —acto seguido, Kaito empujó a Saguru de vuelta a su casa, determinado.

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo el castaño fue besar a Saguru para luego dejarlo instalado en su habitación, mientras que él llamaba a Jii para explicarle que los planes habían cambiado.

[…]—Pe-pero joven Kaito…

—Lo siento, Jii-chan, pero la joya tendrá que esperar. Envíale a Nakamori una nota, para que no me espere, jaja.

—Pe-pero…

—¡Bye, bye! —el ayudante iba a reclamar una vez más cuando Kaito cortó la comunicación.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, Saguru estaba frente a la imagen de Touichi Kuroba, vestido con su elegante traje de mago. El detective lo miraba con interés, pero le brillaron los ojos cuando éstos desviaron su trayectoria al hijo del hombre retratado.

—Disculpa la tardanza —sonrió Kaito débilmente, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Discúlpame por todo esto…

Saguru negó con la cabeza, mostrando un rostro demasiado serio, que alertó un tanto al otro. Más todo lo que el joven mago se pudiese imaginar estaba errado: Saguru se acercó a él y posó con ligereza sus labios en la comisura de la boca. Kaito cerró los ojos y esperó a que su amante prosiguiera… esperó a que su boca fuese invadida, encantado, porque amaba la esencia de Saguru.

Se abrazaron con fuerza casi exagerada, pero Saguru no perdió el rumbo y empujó con su cuerpo a Kaito hacia la cama, quien entretenía sus manos con la camisa a cuadros de su amante, sacándola de dentro de los pantalones y desabrochándosela.

La acción hizo sonreír a Saguru dentro del beso y, para demostrarle cuánto le gustaba, apretó su entrepierna al muslo de Kaito para que sintiera cuán caliente le ponía con tan sólo unos cuantos toques. Kaito se tuvo que abrazar a él por su cuello para sentirlo en plenitud.

Ambos gimieron cuando Kaito echó hacia atrás la cabeza y Saguru le mordió y chupó el cuello, empujando su cadera una vez más contra aquel muslo que bien trabajaba sobre su creciente hombría.

—Te quiero… tanto… —murmuró Kaito antes de fundirse en un ardiente beso con Saguru, siendo éste atraído por la nuca cuando ya lamía las clavículas semidescubiertas del castaño.

Antes de caer en la cama, enredados, el mago sintió el tan apasionado agarre a sus nalgas, que le hizo jadear y abrir un tanto las piernas para que Saguru quedara entre ellas mientras se recostaban. Gimió de nuevo cuando su erección rozó contra la tela de su pantalón al ser presionado, pero decidió no apresurar las cosas. Al fin Saguru y él se hallaban en una confortable cama, y no iba a arruinar el momento con su impaciencia.

Pero, contrario a lo que Kaito pensaba, Saguru se levantó de la cama y despojó al castaño y a si mismo de las prendas que incomodaban rápidamente para volver luego a su posición anterior, lamiendo con gula toda piel expuesta a su alcance.

—Generalmente el impaciente soy yo.

—Lo sé, Kaito…

—Y l-la noche es… muy joven aún… —suspiró ansioso al sentir cómo su pecho descubierto era un lienzo en blanco para la traviesa y tortuosa lengua de su acompañante.

—Lo sé…

—Pe-pero… ahm… —tuvo que morderse el labio inferior cuando uno de sus pezones fue estimulado con los dientes—. No significa q-que vayas… tan lento…

—¿Dices que voy lento? —cuestionó fingidamente asombrado el detective, dejando tranquilo el pecho de Kaito para dirigir sus manos a su cadera, a esas piernas tan largas y atléticas que tenía…

—Es que te quiero ya… —rugió entre dientes el castaño, arqueando su espalda y separando más las piernas cuando la diestra de Saguru tomó con firmeza su orgullosa erección—. Po-por favor Saguruuu…

—Ah no —negó con la cabeza—. Fuiste un chico muy malo esta noche. No te lo mereces…

Kaito abrió grande los ojos y miró atónito a su amante, tratando de entrever en sus ojos o en sus gestos algún indicio de que era una broma. No obstante, el semblante serio de Saguru Hakuba no había cambiado, como tampoco se había movido él o su mano. Kaito jadeó ante la perspectiva de que le dejara así de empalmado cuando más lo necesitaba.

—¡Yo ya te pedí disculpas! Y… no las aceptaste… —notó, desanimado al instante.

—No —los ojos de Saguru se entrecerraron, pero sonrió conciliador—, porque no eran necesarias.

Súbitamente, el rostro de Kaito se iluminó y la sonrisa más bella se apreció en sus labios en opinión del detective, más éste no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Kaito se le echó encima, besándole con urgencia y sentándose en su pelvis. Instintivamente, las manos de Saguru recorrieron la espalda del castaño hasta su trasero, apegándolo a su cuerpo con verdadero sentimiento de por medio, devolviendo cada caricia y beso que le era dado.

A los segundos no eran capaces de parar. Sus manos recorrían cuanto les era posible. Sus bocas apenas se separaban para besar distintos lugares, para marcar al otro con sus huellas personales. Kaito abrazaba con las piernas la cintura del otro chico, y éste trataba de abarcar con toda la palma de sus manos los glúteos del mago, el que —a su vez— movía la pelvis hacia delante para refregar su sexo en el estómago de Saguru. Necesitaban tanto del otro como del aire para respirar. Aire que les era insuficiente en ese momento. Aire que se enrarecía con el calor y la esencia que los muchachos emitían.

—Ya no… aguant-to…

—No. No aca-acabes todavía… —suplicó Saguru contra el oído de Kaito, impidiendo con su mano que llegara al final y provocando con ello que Kaito se arqueara contra su cuerpo, haciendo presión contra su erección—. Mierda…

—No me trates así… —le bromeó Kaito, volviendo a presionar contra la dureza que sentía bajo sí, que se abría paso casi por si sola hacia la pequeña entrada. Enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Saguru y apegó su frente a la de él—. Te necesito… dentro… ya… —murmuró, gimiendo de nuevo sobre la boca contraria, hundiendo su lengua allí y los dedos en el cabello húmedo de Saguru.

Cerraron los ojos casi a la vez cuando Saguru, con sólo un poco de esfuerzo, se introdujo con lentitud en Kaito. Él pegó el grito en el cielo, pero no del dolor, sino del placer que le provocaba la sensación de colmo en su interior.

Saguru, en cambio, se mordió la lengua y escondió su cara en el hombro de su pareja, hiperventilando porque la impresión de ser absorbido era demasiado fuerte para él, que ya no podía seguir aguantando por más tiempo.

—Me moveré…

—Sí, hazlo, ¡maldición! —vociferó Kaito, moviéndose al instante sobre Saguru, alzando sus caderas hacia delante y arriba, para luego dejarse caer con lentitud.

Jadeos escaparon al mismo tiempo por ambas partes. Jadeos de regocijo llenaron la habitación cuando la acción se repitió. Luego con mayor frecuencia, con más intensidad, los gemidos se elevaron, siendo algunos ahogados en la piel contraria, otros con sus bocas, ocupadas en acariciarse golosa y hambrientamente.

Kaito aferró sus piernas en torno a Saguru con mayor fuerza y se empujó contra él, besándole en los labios con intensidad, tratando de transmitirle cuánto deseo y amor sentía por su detective.

¿Y cómo es que sabía Kaito que lo amaba? Al principio le fue difícil —demasiado era decir poco la verdad—, pero luego terminó por reconocerlo. Cuando conoció a Saguru, supo que él sería su perdición. Lo era en las clases, y lo era aún más cuando insistía en perseguir y atrapar a Kid, su personalidad secreta. Y, principalmente, esa excesiva atención a su persona le comenzó a ser tan atractiva y excitante que no pudo evitar seguir cometiendo delitos, con el único propósito de llamar más la atención del detective Hakuba. Y es que Kaito disfrutaba de hacerle enojar, le encantaba verle sonreír confianzudamente cuando le acorralaba, y luego adobara —todavía más— ver su cara enfurruñada cuando se le escapaba justo delante de su nariz.

Mientras el mago recordaba, también gemía y se arqueaba contra la cama, de pronto con la espalda apoyada en el colchón, las piernas separadas y con Saguru en medio, embistiéndole rápido y rudamente. Kaito sonrió y gimió entre dientes, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda a su pareja y obligándole a introducirse más en su interior con las piernas.

Saguru se mordió los labios y se empujó cuanto pudo en Kaito. Luego, necesitado, besó la boca del otro, le mordió y succionó los labios y la lengua, después la quijada para bajar a marcarle el cuello y el pecho con sus dientes. Ambos sisearon contra sus pieles sudadas y calientes, ajustando sus cuerpos, jalando mechones de pelos y rasguñándose casi sado-masoquistamente en los brazos y torsos.

Y ya lo veían venir: el orgasmo, ese tan deseado y gozado por sus cuerpos. Kaito, sabiendo que se acercaba al final, bajó una de sus manos a su miembro desatendido y se tocó con velocidad, a la vez que recibía repetidos golpes en su próstata que disparaban aún más su nivel de éxtasis. Se arqueó de nuevo hasta que su pecho se pegó al de Saguru, se retorció contra éste, jadeó al aire mientras que el detective lo hacía contra su hombro izquierdo, mordiéndolo, y ayudándole luego a masturbarse.

—_¡OhDiosSaguruummm! _

—No soy Dios, pero… gra-gracias… —suspiró medio riendo, acelerando sus movimiento pélvicos todo lo que la estreches de Kaito le permitía.

—Jaja… qué gra-gracioso… —rió con él antes de que las descargas de placer le recorrieran por la columbra vertebral a sus extremidades, de arriba abajo, estremeciéndolo y forzándole a apretar las paredes del recto en torno al sexo de su amante.

Saguru también se estremeció al sentirse demasiado oprimido, absorbido, y para obtener un mejor ángulo, tomó las piernas de Kaito, las abrió y elevó lo suficiente y volvió a arremeter contra él, con dificultad, erráticamente, porque ya no podía postergar más su clímax.

Se besaron por enésima vez con todo un sentimiento de por medio, uno de pasión desbordante y en extremo feliz, hasta que se vieron separados por el escaso aire que les quedaba para emitir un sólo grito/gemido al correrse. Saguru terminó dentro de Kaito y éste sobre sus estómagos.

—Ahmm… —suspiró Saguru, dejándose caer sobre el mago y envolviéndole en un abrazo apretado.

—Wow… eso estuvo… wow…

—Jaja, sí…

El agotado cuerpo de Kaito se dejó hacer por el detective, que le acomodó de costado en la cama. Sintió las nuevas caricias de él en su húmedo y pegoteado cabello y en su espalda. Sus manos envolvieron la espalda de Saguru y, sobrecogido por la deliciosa experiencia, escondió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro para embriagarse de la esencia del otro.

Mantuvieron el silencio por varios minutos para recobrar la compostura, acariciándose entre ellos en un muy cómodo ambiente, todavía cálido y con efluvios a sexo revoloteando en la atmósfera que poco les importó.

—¿De qué te ríes? —cuestionó Saguru cuando escuchó la risita ahogada y traviesa de Kaito.

—Creo que hice lo correcto.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—A quedarme contigo. Fue una difícil decisión, pero creo que elegí bien —suspiró el mago, medio sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste —el detective le besó la coronilla—. Después de todo, robar es malo.

El comentario descolocó sobremanera a Kaito, que se enderezó un poco para mirarle directo a los ojos.

—¿Ro-robar, dices?

—Sí, Kaito, robar es muy malo.

—No sé de qué me hablas… —sonrió nervioso, apenas desviando la vista.

—Oh, sí sabes de lo que hablo —con el rostro serio, Saguru lo tomó del mentón y le mantuvo la mirada—. Eres Kaito Kid.

La afirmación provocó un leve tic —casi indetectable— en el ojo izquierdo del castaño, que luego se echó a reír.

—Estás loco, Saguru, yo no soy…

—Hay un monóculo guardado en el cajón de tu mesa de noche —Kaito se quedó con la boca semiabierta y, de reojo, observó a dicho lugar. El cajón se hallaba ligeramente abierto, y él recordaba haber guardado el monóculo allí por error—. Y el cuadro de tu padre es una puerta ¿verdad? —Kaito hizo lo mismo mirando al retrato a un costado—. Talvez el mecanismo sea sumamente silencioso, pero con el uso a largo plazo, el giro de la puerta va dejando ligeras marcas semicirculares en las esquinas de la pared que contienen al cuadro —Saguru se mantuvo sereno viendo a Kaito sentarse a lo indio en la cama, con la sábana tapando su intimidad—. No puedes engañarme a mi, Kaito, te atrapé.

Kaito respiró hondamente y soltó el aire con un gran resoplido, evitando a toda costa mirar a Saguru, al detective que deseaba meterlo preso por sus delitos… al detective que él amaba tanto.

—¿Vas a entregarme a la policía?

La pregunta golpeó al detective con dureza, pues con ella estaba —claramente— confesando que sí era el famoso ladrón del guante blanco. Más, por el tono usado, se notaba que le dolía reconocérselo a él.

—Si lo hiciera… ¿tú crees que resistiría estar sin ti?

El tiempo en la habitación pareció detenerse en ese instante, y era porque Kaito no podía creer lo que Saguru había dicho. Es que… ¿en verdad le amaba tanto como para perdonarle los engaños, los robos, y los grandes e ingeniosos métodos de escape que había usado con él?

—E-entonces no… ¿no me entregarás?

—Claro que no, tontito —le dirigió una sonrisa muy sincera a Kaito, para tranquilizarlo, para que se dejara envolver de nuevo en un abrazo conciliador, que segundos más tarde fue correspondido con otro abrazo más apretado aún.

—Gracias…

—No hay nada que agradecer.

Un largo y significativo beso en la frente por parte de Saguru le permitió a Kaito darse el valor de mirarle y besarle en los labios con lentitud, sin apenas profundizar el contacto, sintiendo que con ello sí podría agradecerle a su amante por lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de sus valores morales.

Y es que Saguru conocía a Kaito, y si éste se veía en la necesidad de delinquir, pues era más que obvio que debía de tener una muy buena razón. Y Saguru esperaría una respuesta, y respetaría las decisiones de su mago/ladrón todo lo humanamente posible para él. Porque lo amaba. Y porque, en esta oportunidad, había tomado una difícil decisión, y había escogido bien.

**Fin**

**Reviews?  
><strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V****  
><strong>


End file.
